<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not so real by O_Delancey_RllyHotTho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523069">Not so real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_Delancey_RllyHotTho/pseuds/O_Delancey_RllyHotTho'>O_Delancey_RllyHotTho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies, Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Newsies - Freeform, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_Delancey_RllyHotTho/pseuds/O_Delancey_RllyHotTho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader has the hugest crush on Anthony Norman and the character he plays in newsies but what happens when they watch the same musical for the millionth time in one month after a bad day? We’ll find out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oscar Delancey/Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not so real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anyway I am tired and there is not enough love for Anthony Norman 💕💕💕 so the pronouns for the reader are they/them UwU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~Y/n POV~~</p><p>Today was one of the worst days I had this week. First of all school was awful. The Queen student made fun of me for being a theatre kid. She got like half the school to either punch me or make some kind of insult towards me. Then my car broke down halfway home from school so my cousin took it in his shop to fix it. Then I got fired from my job for being late which means I can’t get my car back till I pay for it. I walked home in the snow in which people drove passed me and got me all cover with snow. When I got home I was shivering and so I made my way to the bathroom to shower. I finally got to collect myself after a short breakdown. After my shower I changed into my favorite pajamas and went downstairs.</p><p>My dad was yelling at my mom over the phone. She is almost never here so my dad had to help me grow up pretty quick. After my dad had finally hung up on her he let out a sigh and started to cry a little. I hugged him to comfort him some.</p><p>“I’m sorry Y/n. I wish I could be a better father” he tells me as he hugs me back</p><p>“Dad, you already are amazing, don’t let mom put you down.”</p><p>“Yeah well I am already crying so there’s that</p><p>I smack his arm lightly and look at him</p><p>“Dad, just because you’re crying doesn’t mean you are weak or anything, it just means you’re into touch with your emotions which is a good thing. Most men fight their way through anything but you are soft and sweet. Listen, why don’t you go out and have fun or something, I have homework otherwise I would join. But be safe and don’t get drunk.”</p><p>He gave me a smile and nodded. He collected his things and left to go to his favorite arcade. He is the best dad I could ever have. After locking the door I raided the fridge to get any kind of food that was actually better than the schools food. I ran up to my room. I turn on my tv and start eating. I look through YouTube to find the one video that makes me the happiest after a bad day. Tenerife Sea sang by Anthony Norman. I love Anthony so much it makes my head spin and words cannot physically describe how much I love him. He is too perfect. After that was finished I put in newsies for the millionth time. I started to drift off to sleep but not before Oscar Delancey looked straight at the camera. That’s weird that never happened before I don’t think? I was too tired to care I fell asleep anyway not knowing what would happen next.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>